Douze ans plus tard
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Hermione revoit Ron sur le Chemin de Traverse, douze ans après son départ précipitée ...


**Douze ans plus tard**

 **By LoveHopeless-x3**

En ce jour exceptionnellement ensoleillé d'Août, le Chemin de Travers était bondé. De nombreux sorciers, et sorcières aussi, étaient venus faire les achats scolaires pour leurs enfants, ou tout simplement pour flâner et profiter du soleil.

Cela faisait déjà douze ans que la guerre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient finie et que le Bien avait gagné. Harry Potter s'était ensuite marié avec Ginny Weasley puis était devenue Auro avec son meilleur ami, et aussi beau-frère, Ronald Weasley.

Ce dernier avait espéré se marier avec Hermione Granger, imitant ainsi sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor avait prévenu ses amis qu'elle partait en Australie, pour redonner la mémoire à ses parents.

Cependant, elle n'était pas revenue, du moins pas officiellement. Elle avait juste envoyé une lettre à ses amis, leur signalant qu'elle avait besoin de recul par rapport et qu'elle reviendrait quand elle se serait prête.

Et elle était revenue, il y a dix ans. Pendant les deux ans passés en Australie, Hermione avait rendu la mémoire à ses parents. Elle était aussi partie de l'Angleterre pour rejoindre son amour, mais aussi le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait, Drago Malfoy.

Ce dernier était devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre à la mort de Dumbledore, et seuls les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue avaient été tenu au courant.

Hermione l'avait découvert par pur hasard en croisant le blond pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, et ce dernier avait continué à venir la voir. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais avaient décidés de garder leur relation secrète. A la fin de la guerre, ils avaient quittés le pays, pour y revenir deux ans plus tard, dans le plus grand des secrets, mariés, heureux et avec leur fils Ayden, dans les bras de son père.

Revenons donc à ce jour exceptionnellement ensoleillé d'Août, où des sorciers et des sorcières se bousculer à l'entrée des boutiques. En y regardant bien, on pouvait voir une personne, tout de gris vêtu, qui marchait d'un pas rapide, les bras remplis de paquets.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy, car oui c'était elle, marchait la tête basse en évitant les sorciers quand elle finit par être bousculer par quelqu'un.

Les paquets qu'elle avait aux bras tombèrent à terre, imitant ceux de l'autre personne. Hermione se baissa pour ramasser ses paquets et elle releva la tête pour s'excuser.

« - Ronald ? _S'exclama Hermione avec surprise._ »

Ce dernier releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom entier et faillit s'évanouir quand il reconnu celle qui l'avait tant fait souffrir mais qu'il continuait d'aimer, encore aujourd'hui.

« - Hermione ? _Fit-il avec un immense sourire._ »

Les deux « amis » se relevèrent en même temps et Ronald serra Hermione dans ses bras avec force. Gênée d'être proche d'un autre homme que de son mari, Hermione se détacha rapidement du rouquin, mettant une bonne distance entre eux, sous l'œil surpris de Ron de Ron, qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir. Tu as changé, tu es devenue tellement belle, _la complimenta-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas._

\- Merci, tu as changé aussi, _lui retourna-t-elle._ Tu es devenu plus grand.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ? _Lui demanda-t-il, en lui lançant un regard énamouré._ Toujours seule ? Espéra-t-il.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Ronald, mais je me suis mariée il y a dix ans, _répondit-elle._ Je pensais que tu en avais fait de même.

\- Comment aurai-je pu alors que je suis toujours amoureux de toi ? _Commença-t-il à s'énerver._

\- Je suis désolée, _répéta Hermione._ »

Elle prit ses paquets dans les mains et après un regard désolé pour Ron, elle transplana devant chez elle.

Elle posa ses paquets dans le hall du manoir Malfoy, enleva sa cape grise claire et alla dans le bureau de son mari. Revoir Ronald, après si longtemps, l'avait légèrement chamboulé et elle avait besoin de réconfort auprès de son mari.

Elle entra dans la pièce, sans frapper à la porte, et Drago releva la tête du parchemin qu'il lisait pour regarder sa femme. Hermione contourna le bureau et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari, l'enlaçant de ses bras et nichant sa tête dans le cou de Drago.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _Demanda Drago en la serrant contre lui._

\- J'ai croisé Ronald, sur le Chemin de Traverse, _répondit Hermione._

\- Comment cela s'est passé ? _S'enquit-il avec curiosité._

\- Au début bien, mais il a commencé à s'énerver quand il a su que j'avais fait ma vie avec un autre que lui, _souffla Hermione._ »

Drago ne répondit rien et serra Hermione un peu plus fort contre lui. Même s'il était pleinement conscient que le rouquin n'était aucunement une menace pour son couple mais il avait toujours peur qu'Hermione le quitte pour un autre.

« - Je t'aime Drago et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai revu Ronald aujourd'hui que je vais changer d'avis et te quitter, _déclara Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son mari._

\- Je le sais et je t'aime aussi, _murmura Drago à l'oreille de sa femme._ »

* * *

Le 1er Septembre arriva à grand pas et avec lui la rentrée à Poudlard pour le jeune Ayden Malfoy. Ce dernier était le portrait craché de son père, bien qu'il ait hérité des yeux chocolat de sa mère, au soulagement de celle-ci.

Même s'il avait l'air sûr de lui et hautain, Drago et Hermione savaient qu'au plus profond de lui, Ayden avait peur. Il ne connaissait personne, à part Tyler Zabini, le fils de Balise et Millicent.

« - Tout va bien se passer mon chéri, _le rassura Hermione en s'accroupissant devant son fils._

\- Et au moindre problème, écris-nous une lettre et on viendra au plus vite à Poudlard, _affirma Drago en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ayden._

\- Hermione ? _S'écria une voix connue aux oreilles de l'ancienne rouge et or._ »

La dénommée regarda son mari, légèrement paniquée, et se retourna pour faire face à Ginny Potter, visiblement marqué par les douze dernières années.

« - Quand Ronald disait qu'il t'avait revu, j'ai eu du mal à le croire mais plus maintenant, _fit Ginny d'un ton dur._ C'est ton fils ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant Ayden._

\- Ginny, _souffla Hermione d'exaspération._ Oui c'est mon fils, Ayden Lucius Malfoy, _ajouta-t-elle avec fierté._

\- Malfoy ? Tu as quitté mon frère et l'Angleterre pour aller batifoler avec Malfoy ? _S'énerva la rousse._

\- Je n'ai pas quitté ton frère puisqu'on n'était même pas ensemble mais le pourquoi du comment de mon départ ne regarde personne et encore moins toi. Alors maintenant je te pris de partir pour que je puisse dire au revoir à mon fils en compagnie de mon mari, dit calmement Hermione. »

La rouquine lança un regard noir à son ancienne meilleure amie et tourna les talons, rejoignant Harry, qui l'attendait plus loin avec leur fils James.

« - C'est vraiment elle alors ? _Demanda le Survivant._

\- Oui et tu sais avec qui elle a fait sa vie ? Avec Drago Malfoy ! _S'énerva-t-elle sans laisser le temps à son mari de lui répondre._ »

De son côté, Hermione regarda son mari avec un sourire triste et alors que Drago allait parler, la sonnerie de la locomotive rouge retentit sur le quai 9¾, signalant le départ.

« - Surtout écris-nous dès que tu es dans ton dortoir, _conseilla Drago à son fils._

\- Et qu'importe ta maison, on sera fière de toi, _le rassura Hermione._

\- Mais évite Poussoufle, s'il te plaît ! _Le supplia -à moitié- Drago._ »

Ayden embrassa ses parents et monta dans le train, sous le regard attendris de ceux-ci. Harry observai la scène de loin avec un sourire nostalgique.

Sentant un regard insistant sur elle, Hermione tourna la tête et son regard chocolat croisa celui vert émeraude d'Harry. Hésitante, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione lui fit un timide signe de la main, auquel Harry répondit avec la même hésitation.

Voyant sa femme regardant ailleurs, Drago regarda dans la même direction qu'elle et vit Harry, qui le regardait déjà. Drago lui adressa un bref signe de tête, auquel le Survivant répondit, puis il -Drago- attrapa la main de sa femme avant de transplana dans leur manoir.

« - Ca va faire vide, _souffla Hermione avec mélancolie._

\- Il reviendra pour les vacances, _la consola Drago en la serrant dans ses bras._ Puis mes parents ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

\- Ils arrivent dans deux semaines, _dit Hermione contre le torse de son mari._

\- Ca nous laisse le temps de faire autre chose donc autant commencer maintenant, _murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione._ »

Celle-ci pouffa de rire et se laissa emmener par Drago dans leur chambre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait revu et sûrement perdu ses anciens amis, à part peut-être Harry mais il fallait qu'elle est une discussion avec lui, mais elle avait Drago pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, et les suivantes qui interviendra dans leur vie.

 **FIN !**


End file.
